If you wish upon a star
by useless knowledge
Summary: Kintaro and Ryoma were lying in the grass after a tournament, watching the stars. Kintaro tells Ryoma that he missed out on one thing in high school that he always wanted. So when he sees a shooting star and decides to make a wish, poor Ryoma gets caught in the redhead's whims. Gender Bender! Character transformation!


**So a friend of mine has been keeping my company while I'm in and out of the hospital. So as a thank you, I'm writing a gender bender fanfic for him. Since he likes spawnfan on deviant. And all of spawnfan's art is about TG (male turning female through some magical/sci fi process). So this is a thank you to him for being a good friend (and if I'm honest, I think the idea of TG fics are amusing and I have been wanting to do this for a while but I needed an excuse too) this is a one shoot, nothing more.**

**Summary: Kintaro and Ryoma were lying in the grass after a tournament, watching the stars. Kintaro tells Ryoma that he missed out on one thing in high school that he always wanted. So when he sees a shooting star and decides to make a wish, poor Ryoma gets caught in the redhead's whims. **

**Pairing: Kintaro ToyamaxRyoma Echizen/femRyoms**

**Rating: well I'm not really sure how to rate this. Imma say for ….mature? To be safe **

**Warning: Gender Bending. Swearing. Detailed transformation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Ryoma sighed as he looked down at the redhead below him. His eyes were closed and he was obviously sleeping. Ryoma rolled his eyes and poked him with the tip of his shoe. He had spent a lot of time looking for him; he sure as hell wasn't going to let him sleep after the hour of searching it took to find the wild man.

He had been looking for the other super rookie since the tournament had ended. The redhead had lost to him, again. It had become habit for them, whenever they played, the redhead would lose then go and sulk. Then Ryoma would have to find his sorry ass and get him to stop sulking with the promise of another match. Though they might have lived in different cities as well as play on different teams, the two super rookies had been best friends since their first year in middle school.

It wasn't really appropriate to call them rookies anymore, they were both in their third year of high school and captains of each of their respected teams. Each was about to graduate and probably part ways for a long time. Reason be was because Ryoma didn't hold a lot of things dear, only his ponta and his cat. Sadly, Kintaro knew he wasn't on that list and that Ryoma would probably forget about him useless he wanted a match. Not to hang out as friends or anything. It was troubling to know that your best friend doesn't seem to really care about the other.

Kintaro woke with a start, jumping into the air far higher than the average person, only to land on his ass and groan. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the person who had invaded his slumber.

"Koshimae! Why did you wake me up?!" yelled the redhead, startled. He glared at the emerald haired boy and landed back down on his back, starring up at the vast sky above them. The stars all shinning brilliantly, like white fire.

Ryoma sighed and laid down near him to watch the stars. "So sulking because you lost to me again?" he asked, a little arrogant about it but still concerned. Though under his blank, passive voice, it was hard to tell.

Kintaro sighed and covered his eyes with one arm, "I can't seem to win at all against you anymore." He explained in a soft voice. It was very unlike his normal voice, that was always near a yell.

He was captain and everything, but he always came in second to Koshimae! And he had yet….yet to get the thing that he wanted in high school.

"You know what sad is Koshimae? All I wanted in high school was to bring my team to nationals and win and to get a girl friend. But I'm about to graduate and today I lost to you in nationals again!" he yelled the last part, making Ryoma cringe at his loud voice.

"Dude, calm down. It's not like the world is ending." Ryoma told him.

"Easy for you to say! You already had a girl friend with pig tails! And you have won national's ever year you have been captain!" Kintora yelled even louder. Ryoma sighed, thinking about his short relationship with the couch's granddaughter. It had ended badly and Ryoma hadn't dated anyone since.

Kintora released a loud yell of despair and laid back on the ground. He stared up at the stars, silent again. They remained that way for a while, till Kintora bolted up.

"Koshimae! A shooting star! People say you can wish on those and it'll come true!"

"Baka, you don't need to be so loud."

He ignored Ryoma and his insults. There was so much he wanted to wish for but not able to put it into words till he came to one conclusion.

"I wish my life was perfect!" He proclaimed loudly, his voice raised and his eyes bright.

"What a stupid wish."

"Ah Koshimae is so mean! Wah!" He pouted.

But he thought it was perfect. He could get everything he wanted. To win nationals, to have a cute girl friend, so Koshimae wouldn't forget him when they graduated. Everything would be perfect! Ryoma sighed and shook his head but didn't say anything.

After a few moments, the two went silent. They lay in the chilled, dew licked grass. A soft breeze came and played with their hair a bit, especially the red head's long hair. The only noise heard was the chipping of crickets in the distance singing their songs. The pair soon drifted to sleep, a little too soon though.

Ryoma stirred in his sleep, uncomfortable from the burning feeling in his ankle. He didn't wake though, still in the odd slumber that had bestowed on them both. His shoes, they were slowly becoming too big for his feet. Or rather his feet to small for the shoes. The lazily cut toe nails were evening and soon looked well groomed, same happening to his finger nails. The muscles in his calves slimmed down drastically, not nearly as noticeable. The scars on his knees from diving for the ball over the years slowly became less noticeable till practically gone. The hair that covered his legs faded and faded till they were gone. Leaving smooth, soft skin in the wake.

His thighs were next; again all of the muscle went from hard and toned to curved and soft. Still having the toned muscle under, but not nearly want it use to be. His hips jetted out, ruining his V shaped body. Growing with the hips was his ass. Making his pants uncomfortable to wear, as they were too long for his legs now, and too tight around his ass. It kept growing till it was rounded perfectly, as well as nice and soft.

His abdominal muscles were covered with a thin layer of fat, making him soft, nice to touch and squeeze…..like the rest of his body. The muscles everywhere were shrunk. All of those hours that he spent in the gym and training, gone. His shoulders lowered, making his neck look longer, elegant. His hands shrunk his fingers still long though.

If the rest of him as soft, it was nothing compared to what happened next. His chest, it started to become sensitive. Slowly, like a seed growing to a tree. The skin started to rise in two bumps that continued to swell, growing faster and faster. After the process finally ended, two large, soft breasts were left. His shirt was stretched around the mounds.

His jaw line started to rise as well as his cheek bones, till what was left a feminine looking face. His nose shrunk, while his lips became fuller and tinted pink. The lashes around his eyes became darker in color and longer. All of the sharp aspects of his body became gentle, elegant looking. His hair started to grow out, keeping going, stretching till it was down to he/she's breasts.

The boxers that he was wearing started to stretch and shrink at the same time, stretch around the ass but shrink in size. The black color remained the same, though there was a silver colored frill around the edges. The bulge between her legs started to shrink till there was nothing but a slit in its place.

Now completely a female, the rest of her clothing started to catch up with the shift in body. The awkward black pants reduced in length till they were shorts (very short at that) that clung to her skin. The ankle socks stretched and grew till they were long enough to reach the bottom of her thighs. The shoes collapsing in size till they fit perfectly. The heels of the tennis shoes rising, as they did becoming thinner. The color seemed to go insane, if a stoner were to watch it, they would be engrossed. Only settling on a deep plum purple color, Silver straps wrapping around the heeled boots.

The blue and gray strips on the polo shirt changed to a purple that matched her boots and a soft pink color. The neckline dropped, not to make her look like a slut but enough to make her look….appealing to any man. Ryoma had had on a wrap around his chest because he had broken a few bones while practicing a few weeks ago, it morphed into a black bra with rose details in it and a small black bow in the front (I have a bra like this. Cute and comfy ^^). The collar of the shirt though rose till it was over her head then merged at the top to form a stripped hoodie. The fabric tight to show off her new curves. On top of the hood two little fabric triangles were left, looking like cat ears. On the back of the hoodie, a long purple tail. (Cheshire cat! ^^) Around her neck, the long necklace became shorter and shorter till it was a chocker collar. The sleeves went down around her hands then a little further, giving off a very cute look. Her bangs fell into her eyes; they needed to be brushed to the side often.

Beside her, Kintaro was changing as well, but not as drastically. His bones stretched and became longer. Giving him an addition few inches of height, so her towered over the girl beside him. Opposite to her, his muscles were becoming more toned. Toned but not bigger, so he maintained his flexibility that he needed for tennis. His red hair grew a few inches, and then was wrapped into a small, thin pony tail. His face lost all baby fat and became even more handsome.

A groan came from the man as he rolled over. His arms wrapping around the girl protectively. He started to wake up, as one eye opened. He looked down at the girl that lay in his arms and smiled. She too was waking because of the toned arms around her.

Once her eyes were open, he smirked and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You sure do sleep a lot Mae-chan." (cause of the Koshimae…..wanted a cuter name. blah I fail) his voice was deeper than before. Though the girl would never admit it, his voice sent chills down her spine. "Or maybe I should call you kitten-chan."

He was smirking like the Cheshire cat himself. Ryoka huffed and stuck her tongue out at him. "You're the one that made me get into this weird get up. I don't even know why I agreed to it."

"Because you love me"

She gave him a blank stare, with a small side of annoyance.

"Okay because I paid for sushi last night and I bought you a case of Ponta. Annnnnd the bunny plushie that you would never got for yourself because it's to "girly" but you know you love it. Just like the rest of the stuffed animals on your bed."

With that, the girl's cheeks inflamed with a bright red color. "Sh-shut up."

"Besides, it was very cute to see kitten cheering for me while I was playing in the tournament today." He snuck a small kiss on her lips. Causing the girl to glare at him. "See you're like a good luck charm. And a damn good one at that since I won today, didn't I?"

"Nice to see that winning hasn't gone to that already big head of yours." She said and sat up, trying to try his arms off of her. He would let no such thing happen. Instead he sat up and pulled her onto his lap. She groaned and tried to get free before finally settling on his lap. She leaned against his chest.

"Hey Kin-kun…"

"Yes Mae-chan?"

She smirked a little, "you owe me another case of Ponta."

….

Hidden away, on Ryoka's ankle was a small tattoo. A small black shooting star.

**So that is the end. eh, if I get enough reviews and favs I might decide to make this a series of one shoots. Of femRyo paired with different guys. If you do want me to continue, review with a guy that you want to see Ryoma…..ka paired with. **

**Burners are welcome but if you are going to burn, add fuel to the fire and tell me WHY you don't enjoy my story. Yes I already know that my grammar is lacking, so you don't have to comment on that.**


End file.
